This invention relates to shade apparatus, and more particularly, to a window shade apparatus which can be fitted to a vehicle.
When a vehicle is parked in the sunlight on a warm day, a great amount of sunlight enters the vehicle through the windshield. This has the effect of greatly raising the interior temperature of the automobile, to the point where the operator of the vehicle upon entering the car experiences a certain degree of discomfort. It will be understood that this discomfort will last for a relatively long period of time until air has had a chance to circulate through the car and cool down the heated area of the car. If the car is equipped with air conditioning, which is actuated upon automobile startup, it will be understood that the air conditioning system must be actuated for a relatively long period of time to cool the vehicle interior to the desired point, resulting in use of more vehicle fuel than would be necessary if the interior could be kept at a lower temperature while the vehicle is resting in the sun.